


Ее Король

by Seriousmindedgeek



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek/pseuds/Seriousmindedgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть тексты, которые не отпускают дни и месяцы после прочтения. Есть тексты, которые хочется снова и снова перечитывать. Есть тексты, которые возвращают желание писать.<br/>© Декабрь 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ее Король

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonniemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Дикая охота](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701706) by [Bonniemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary). 



Вино с горчащим привкусом полыни.  
Круговорот беснующихся масок.  
В кроваво-красном платье, в коломбине  
Она ступает в мир огней и красок.

Здесь правда с ложью ходят в одной связке,  
А смерть гуляет в праздничном венце.  
Не знаешь, что страшнее – лица-маски  
Или оскалы масок на лице.

Но карнавал манит, огни искрятся.  
Прикосновенье взглядов – как до дна,  
Дыханье сбито точно после танца,  
И голова шумит не от вина.

Охота дремлет, ночь зовет и пляшет,  
Толпа ликует, как в чумном угаре,  
И воздух пьяный масками украшен -  
Не разберешь, где люди, а где твари.

Она мертва, ей вечные шестнадцать.  
Но и жива, на свет родившись дважды.  
Она так хочет вновь уметь смеяться –  
И поцелуем утоляет жажду.

В шальном безумье карнавальных масок  
Судьба чудит, судьба играет в прятки.  
Она дрожит от сладкой дерзкой ласки,  
Сама себя не помня, без оглядки.

Там, по ту сторону огней и красок,  
Огромный вечный мир. Ей здесь не место.  
Но, сняв с лица свою простую маску,  
Он коломбину посчитал невестой…

Никто пока не знает, что тот смертный,  
С которым увлеклась она игрой,  
Приговоренный к казни, но бессмертный  
Ее еще не коронованный король.


End file.
